


Lemony Christmas Countdown

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I will add tags as I go, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this it an everyday countdown to christmas during the month of december. these will all be smut and lemon the fandoms include harry potter,five nights at freddys,percy jackson,creepy pasta,homestuck,and gravity falls. i will post every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. private night in the room of requirement

"mione, what'er you doing tonight?" ron asks me. "we have a potions essay. i'm going to do it. and you two are not going to copy the entire thing, or any of it for that matter." i say walking out of the great hall. "well well well. what do we have here." malfoy sneered "fuck off malfoy" i say. he walks up to me and whispers in my ear "no i would rather fuck you not fuck off" i blush, walking faster than before. he follows closely behind. "what do you want, malfoy?" he just chuckles. "i thought i told you what i want, wow i was sure you were smart." he says. wait, he was serious? we are now on the seventh floor activate the room of requirement and walk in, not expecting there to be a candle lit room with a black and red bedspread, malfoy follows me in and pushes me against the wall. "is this really where you asked for?" he asks. i try to push him off "no i asked for a room to make you stop pestering me." and then it occurs to me. he'll stop if i do what he wants me to. "but i guess it could be useful" he chuckles "it could very well be useful" wait when did he take his shirt off? he start kissing me fiercely and puts his hands up my shirt. "now what to do? i could keep you for the holiday here. i mean potty and the weasel wouldn't be here." he chuckles "now that's a thought. i could do so many things to you." he pulls up my shirt and bra in one smooth movement. i shiver from the cold. he pushes me on the bed then kisses a line down my neck, stopping just above my breast. then he takes my nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly. i attempt to hold in a moan. as suddenly as he starts, he stops. he then kisses a line down to my pants and slowly pull them down. my panties soon follow. he blows lightly and i shutter. he smirks and licks my clit, making me shudder more. he stands up, pulling his pants and underwear down.i gasp as he reveals his hard member. it's big, that's all i can say. "you like what you see?~" he asks i blush harder than i was before. he moves closer. i gasp as he pushes his dick inside me, hissing as he does. "god you're tight" he grunts. he starts slow but then speeds up the pace. soon we are both panting each others names. "im- im close." he say as i feel him cum, filling me to the brim. he moans as he rides out his orgasm. i orgasm as well. as we come down from our high he flops on the bed next to me. "th-that was awesome." he says and we both fall asleep


	2. angry love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and karkat got in a fight a few weeks ago. now gamzee is trying to make up for that.

"Karkat motherfucking vantas. listen to me. i'm sorry" i shout through Karkat's door. "go away fuckass. i don't care" he shouts back. i slide down his door onto the floor. i wish there was a way to make it up to him. wait, i think, that's it. i will make it up to him.

7 PM TIME SKIP KARKAT'S POV  
I walk into the door. wait, where's Gamzee, and what's this? a note. "MeEt Me In My ReSpItEbLoCk. HoNk :o)" eh why not. i walk over his respiteblock. i open the door "What the fuck do you-" i'm cut off by the sight that's in front of me. "Why the fuck are you naked?" i ask him "i have motherfucking plans." he walks up to me and whispers in my ear "i plan on doing miraculous things to you." he says kissing me. so this is how he makes up with me. ill need to be mad at him more often. i kiss back, licking his bottom lip and requesting entrance. he slightly opens his mouth and i snake my tongue into his mouth. our tongues tangle and twist, battling for dominance. he moans slightly. and i smirk. he breaks the kiss and pulls off both our shirts and rubbing my grub scars in the process. i moan. "i need you now." he takes off his pants then mine. i notice the large wiggling appendage in his boxers. i smirk, palming him. he moans and then i pull his boxers and mine off. i reach under the pillow and pull out a bottle of lube. rubbing some on my bulge. "you ready?" i ask him. he only nods. i thrust my hips and he moans. i start slow then speed up. "im close" those two words and i'm there, screaming his name. i flop in the bed next to him. "are you still mad?" he asks "nope" i respond. and with that i hear silent snoring next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soo sorry. i had so much math homework it wasn't even funny and my bro was on the computer. i'm sorry. also im sorry its short :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when bill cipher and dipper are the last ones in gravity falls? You knew it. TRIGGER WARNINGS: other than sex, rape and abuse. This ruined my heart but it happened.

> I scream, running through the mystery shack. Yup that's exactly what I wanted to wake up to. A dream deamon, who was also haunting my dreams, trying to rape me. I hear a dark chuckle behind me, wait. Was that in front of me? Shit I forgot he could teleport. "Come on pinetree, I only wanna have some fun!" He says in a playful but ,might I add, very terrifying voice. Suddenly hes in front of me. God teleportation can be a bitch. He pushes me against the wall gently and whispers seductively in my ear "no one van save you, no one will be able to hear us." I glare at him "I fucking hate you." He chuckles "getting fiesty are we?" before I can reply he envelops me mouth in a kiss, the wet appendage they is his tongue entering my mouth. I try kicking him in the balls but I forgot that he would probably be turned on. Shit. Well I'm screwed. Quite literally. "My my pinetree, were going to have to do something about this attitude." 3 three seconds later, and don't ask me how he did it, I was tyed to a bed which had suddenly appeared. He then goes back to kissing me. I refuse as best as I can but when your getting kissed by a deamon its kinda hard to refuse him without dieing. He pulls at my nipples, making me gasp and he slithers his tounge in once more. Wait how did I lose my shirt, or pants for that matter. Shit. Is this a dream? He is a dream deamon after all. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by feeling something, or should I say a lack of something, at my mouth. Where is he? Oh shit he's striping. And oh my hod he's huge, I would have to say at least 9 inches. He somehow telepathicly moves my bounds so that I am up right. Shit this is it. I feel his fingers at my entrance. I gasp as I feel him penetrating my, stretching me before he fucks me. Im surprised he's doing this. He then stops, removing his fingers from my ass. I gasp as I feel something much larger at my entrance. I let out an accidental moan. He smirks as he speeds up eventually coming inside me. He flops on the bed next to me as I burst awake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this was well unexpected. If you wanna check out my other works the I would reccomend checking out my wattpad at Dragons_of_magic. Also have these *gives chocolate chip muffin*


	4. angry love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and karkat got in a fight a few weeks ago. now gamzee is trying to make up for that.

"Karkat motherfucking vantas. listen to me. i'm sorry" i shout through Karkat's door. "go away fuckass. i don't care" he shouts back. i slide down his door onto the floor. i wish there was a way to make it up to him. wait, i think, that's it. i will make it up to him.

7 PM TIME SKIP KARKAT'S POV  
I walk into the door. wait, where's Gamzee, and what's this? a note. "MeEt Me In My ReSpItEbLoCk. HoNk :o)" eh why not. i walk over his respiteblock. i open the door "What the fuck do you-" i'm cut off by the sight that's in front of me. "Why the fuck are you naked?" i ask him "i have motherfucking plans." he walks up to me and whispers in my ear "i plan on doing miraculous things to you." he says kissing me. so this is how he makes up with me. ill need to be mad at him more often. i kiss back, licking his bottom lip and requesting entrance. he slightly opens his mouth and i snake my tongue into his mouth. our tongues tangle and twist, battling for dominance. he moans slightly. and i smirk. he breaks the kiss and pulls off both our shirts and rubbing my grub scars in the process. i moan. "i need you now." he takes off his pants then mine. i notice the large wiggling appendage in his boxers. i smirk, palming him. he moans and then i pull his boxers and mine off. i reach under the pillow and pull out a bottle of lube. rubbing some on my bulge. "you ready?" i ask him. he only nods. i thrust my hips and he moans. i start slow then speed up. "im close" those two words and i'm there, screaming his name. i flop in the bed next to him. "are you still mad?" he asks "nope" i respond. and with that i hear silent snoring next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soo sorry. i had so much math homework it wasn't even funny and my bro was on the computer. i'm sorry. also im sorry its short :/


	5. A/N

i'm sorry guys. i'm probably not going to post every day any more. there is a lot going on in my life and i just don't have time. :'(. i will still post but it won't be every day. any one who likes or comments. i thank you. you guys almost made me cry in joy. see you in the next chapter. if you want to check m out on wattpad you can at Dragons_of_magic. like i said i really am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it for that chapter. i think that it turned out well exept i wanted more storyline. but give me your feed back. would you rather have more or less storyline. see you tomorrow. and have a cookie *hands out invisible cookies*


End file.
